


Beseech Me

by Rocquellan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the saiykianonkinkmeme.</p><p>Prompt: Hakkai's tied down and totally at his partner's mercy. Long, drawn out teasing, rimming and gentle fingering until Hakkai's begging to get fucked, then slow fucking until Hakkai's practically sobbing to come.</p><p>dirty talk totally optional but absolutely welcome. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beseech Me

Hakkai didn’t protest when Sanzo decided he needed release, an outlet for all the shit that’s been piling up emotionally inside him, ready to spill over like a metaphorical dam full to the brim with the edges cracked and splintered. He offered his body, like he always does in those times when there is no other option for their enigmatic leader. It doesn’t help that the rain is falling and Sanzo’s mood is even darker than usual, cold and hard as steel.

He wriggled his fingers to try and get some circulation back into them, because Sanzo makes the restraints particularly tight this time around. The bed from this run down inn holds much more steadfastly than the one from the last town over, he was able to easily break that one.

Goku and Gojyo didn’t even whine about rooming with each other this time either, because the tension rolling of Sanzo was so palpable that none of them wanted to risk crossing the man’s path, and rightfully so. Sanzo was rarely ever _this_ rough and moody, which said a lot.

Hakkai watched Sanzo from his tied position on the bed, body bare and cock jolting in anticipation of what he knew was to come. Sanzo took his time doing everything and nothing at once. The only thing that was handled with care was the sutra, gun and robes and Hakkai felt himself squirm with anticipation when those steely eyes deigned him a glance. Sanzo was down to the sleeveless tank that hugged those lean muscles like a second skin and he bit back a moan when the man pulled it over his head, muscles taut and sexy in erotic exhibitionism. Sanzo could be a tease even without trying. The jeans came off those lean hips next.

“Sanzo...I...”

“Not. A word. From you.”

Sanzo gritted out the command and Hakkai swallowed as those impenetrable eyes promised pain and pleasure if he didn’t obey.

“Do you understand?”

Hakkai nodded, that baritone voice sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. “I do.”

Sanzo stripped and his half hard erection bobbed as he walked over to the bed. The mattress dipped when the blond sat beside him and Hakkai wanted so much and so little at the same time. He would take anything Sanzo offered him because Sanzo gave him a second chance at life, he owed the man so much. Sanzo ran a hand over his cheek and he nuzzled into the touch.

“I want to fuck you, Hakkai.”

It was a breathy acknowledgment and Hakkai looked up into Sanzo’s eyes at that, seeing the need to have some semblance of control there. In times like these he didn’t mind surrendering control, because then he wouldn’t have the time or the will to worry about his own problems. Sanzo was good at making him forget things. “I know.”

Sanzo’s hand trailed lightly down his jaw, over his neck, then down his chest to circle his right nipple slowly. He widened his legs and shuddered at the teasing pleasure. The enigmatic priest shifted on the bed before bringing his head down to suck and bite the other nipple while his fingers continued pinching the other. Hakkai bucked and moaned in wanton desire. What Sanzo was doing felt so damn good.

Sanzo’s kisses trailed from his hardened nub up to his lips, and Hakkai granted the man all the access he needed. He moaned into Sanzo’s mouth, especially when that gun callous hand slowly trailed down his body, over his scar, to come to stop at his pelvis, gripping his cock and stroking at a slowly maddening pace.

God, he wanted more. He liked it rough and hard, he liked the hurt.

Sanzo broke the kiss and shifted once again. The blond moved until he was straddling Hakkai’s upper body, his hardened shaft staring him in the face while those heavy balls rested on his chest. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Sanzo grabbed a lock of hair and pulled his head up and back so he could stare into his eyes. Sanzo’s own purple gaze was clouded with lust and desire and something else unreadable, that hesitation that kept everyone at bay, at arm’s length. That little part of the blackness that not even mind blowing sex could penetrate. He could smell the musk of the man from so close and it turned him on exponentially. Sanzo’s free hand began stroking himself with slow, sure friction and Hakkai couldn’t help sticking his tongue out for a taste, but Sanzo pulled back an inch, barely out of reach.

“You like sucking my cock, don’t you, Hakkai?” Sanzo asked voraciously and Hakkai nodded his head enthusiastically. God he wanted it in his mouth so bad. It was right there, so close and yet so far away. Why was Sanzo being such a tease tonight?

“I would love to suck it, Sanzo,” Hakkai moaned wantonly and he licked at the precome that left the tip before swallowing. Sanzo groaned, and it encouraged him to keep sticking his tongue out and licking at the head, which Sanzo only allowed him since he was still too far away for him to be able to suck him fully into his mouth. His cock ached with need and he lapped like a cat around a bowl of milk.

“Cocksucker...” Sanzo moaned. He could see the tension in the priest’s body and the man pushed his hip forward slowly, feeding him his entire length gently. Hakkai was use to this and he relaxed his throat so Sanzo could go as deep as he wanted. Sanzo only stilled his hips when his nose touched his pelvis; short, curly, blond pubic hair tickling the tip of his nostril.

“So fucking hot,” Sanzo purred when he pulled back then thrust forward again. Sanzo liked getting fellatio, Hakkai liked giving it. He had his eyes looking up into Sanzo’s face, watching his lascivious and unholy expression which spurred him to suck harder, faster, to pull maximum pleasure from Sanzo’s slim body which fed his own desire like wildfire. But Sanzo grabbed a lock of his hair and forced him to go slow, painfully slow—too slow.

Why was the man being—as Gojyo would so eloquently put it—such a hard ass? All Hakkai wanted was to let loose, for Sanzo to do it how _he_ wanted. But no, tonight was about Sanzo having control and it being obvious. The child inside Sanzo needed that assurance like an anchor to his sanity.

“Use your teeth,” Sanzo instructed.

Hakkai pulled his lips back in the imitation of a snarl and allowed his bare teeth to graze along the sensitive, musky flesh. Sanzo shuddered helplessly above him, but he didn’t quicken his pace any, even if it was obvious it took great control to hold back.

“Suck harder, Hakkai. You’ve done filthier things with that mouth of yours before,” Sanzo hissed and Hakkai hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could.

A low, appealing grunt left Sanzo’s lips and just like most sounds that did, it washed over Hakkai’s body in tantalizing waves that flew straight to his cock.

After a moment Sanzo pulled back and brought his head down, kissing Hakkai full on the lips, tasting himself on his tongue. Saliva stretched between them when Sanzo pulled back, looking into his eyes with a heavy lidded expression.

Hakkai couldn’t hold back from the need that coursed through his veins. “Fuck me, Sanzo...please.”

“Such a slut sometimes,” Sanzo smirked. “But not yet.”

Sanzo still needed to bask in his control of Hakkai and Hakkai watched as the man sluiced down his body, moving way too sensually for a man of the faith. Sanzo’s sexuality should be a crime, a Buddhist monk should never be so damn sexy and appealing, like the most alluring drug Hakkai had ever come across.

Sanzo came to settle between his open legs on his knees, and he watched as he pushed both his legs up and back, so far back that Hakkai’s lower back was off the bed. Sanzo inched closer so Hakkai’s back could rest on his legs while his own two knees dangled beside his head.

God, Sanzo was going to use his tongue and he could feel his ass twitching in anticipation while his cock jolted with need. One hand wrapped around him and pulled while the index finger of the other circled his hole. His breath came out in warm puffs of hurried air. “Sanzo...please.”

“Tch. How about a little tongue action up that ass of yours, Hakkai?”

“Oh God...” Hakkai moaned, Sanzo was being a god-damn tease again. It was hard not to come from Sanzo’s voice alone and the need to release was right on the edge of his consciousness. Monks shouldn’t dirty talk, the entire taboo situation just made him ready to let go like a string wound too tight and ready to snap.

“Tell me you want me to lick your asshole, Hakkai,” Sanzo gritted out while pulling harder on his length and fingering him deeper and Hakkai had to take a deep breath to be able to deviate from the pleasure to talk. He had to pick through his thoughts and eliminate every sensual pleasure and deliberation not related to Sanzo’s question. Then a whimper...

“Sanzo, your tongue in my ass, I _implore_ you.”

When Sanzo removed his finger and replaced it with the wet, warm, probing appendage, Hakkai couldn’t stop the drawn out moan that left his lips. It was too much, especially with the hand stroking him languorously.

Sanzo’s eyes never left his face, and Hakkai peeked up at him with his mouth open in an O of wanton desire. Purple eyes clouded with lust stared intently at him and Sanzo shook his head from side to side while he ate him out, causing his blond bangs to shift and reveal the chakra that seemed to glow like a beacon in the night. Was it divine retribution to be tortured and teased like this from one of the heaven’s chosen?

Sanzo’s erection kept poking him in the back and Hakkai marvelled at the man’s self control. The sucking sounds the blond made piqued his arousal in ways that ensured he would be ejaculating soon. Unfortunately, Sanzo must have picked up on it and he stopped his ministrations, which caused a whine of disappointment to inadvertently leave Hakkai’s throat. He pulled on his bounds until his wrists felt raw and sore, which was a part of the reason he always wore long sleeve shirts. Sanzo knew how to push all his right _and_ wrong buttons.

“Please, fuck me...Sanzo...” Hakkai moaned again. Sanzo didn’t answer and he lowered him before coming up for a passionate kiss. His legs felt weak and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. Sanzo tasted so intoxicating pressing him into the bed like that, rubbing their hard ons together and being a very hands-on kind of guy.

Hakkai felt he would die from the pressure if he wasn’t screwed soon.

Sanzo positioned himself at his entrance and with an internal cry of glee befitting Gojyo or even Goku, Hakkai arched up into the penetration.

But...

But...

But Sanzo slowly, _slowly_ entered him as if he was some delicate flower, fragile and breakable like glass.

“Sanzo...” the healer whined. Honestly, what did he ever do to deserve any of this? He wanted to feel the sting of penetration, more than what he was receiving and he cleared his throat before deciding to beg harder. He tried to think of what he imagined Gojyo would say in such a situation.

“Fuck me Sanzo, fuck me hard and fast and make me scream, beg, beseech you your cock like my life depends on it. Sanzo, _please...!_ ”

Hakkai’s body shook and so did Sanzo’s. The monk smirked. “I thought you’d never ask.”

It was good, it was hard and Hakkai cried out as Sanzo fucked him to within an inch of his life. Sanzo, who was also at his limit didn’t take long to empty himself inside Hakkai’s body, and he made sure they came in tandem. At the end of it all Hakkai saw stars, he could hardly breath, he felt boneless and weak. His slick body flopped back on the bed like a rag doll.

Sanzo rolled off him, released his hands and lit a Marlboro, taking a long lazy drag before blowing the smoke out his nostrils.

Hakkai gingerly sat up before rubbing his sore wrists.

“Feeling better, Sanzo?”

“Lots,” Sanzo answered flippantly before grabbing his clothes, then getting into his own bed and pulling the sheet up over his head.

Hakkai looked out the window and sighed, realizing that he was the only one that forgot that the rain still fell in droves outside.

/End


End file.
